Once Upon a Time
by ojousama
Summary: Mikan and Natsume both accidentally enter the world of fairytales. Between fighting dragons, saving the damsel, and getting the prince, how will the two ever make it through to the end? Natsume x Mikan


**These collections of Fairy Tales do not belong to me, and neither does Gakuen Alice. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nervous eyes hidden behind thick glasses scanned the class almost frantically, with his brown hair, almost shielding them from being seen. To say he was anxious was perhaps the understatement of the century. He was anxious, nervous, edgy and perhaps a tad bit hesitant to meet his new class.

The flamboyant blond man was the first to break the ice.

"Class, this is our new student, Anderson Kurisu, he's part Swedish, and has the _Book Jumping _Alice. Kurisu-san, my name is Anjo Narumi, and I'm your homeroom teacher, and this is class B," Narumi turned to face the class once again, "class, please make him feel welcomed," Kurisu stumbled a bit when Narumi gave him a nudge forward, "choose any seat you like."

Making a final scan of the class, Kurisu determined that the girl with the auburn hair with the twin pigtails was the safest bet to sit by. He scurried towards her, all with his head down.

He could practically _feel_ everybody's stares upon him.

When he managed to arrange his books and bag onto the table, he heard the girl next to him speak.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan, and you're Anderson Kurisu? It's nice to meet you," she chirped. It was hard not to smile at her obvious happiness.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura-san," he quietly replied, and if it weren't for her sharp hearing, she would have completely missed it.

"You have such a nice voice Kurisu-kun! And please, none of this 'Sakura-san' stuff, call me Mikan, everyone else does!"

"Mikan-san then."

Her smile grew wider, "ne, what's the _Book Jumping _Alice? I've never heard of it before."

Before he could reply, she was knocked out from her seat and onto the floor.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Of course you haven't heard of it before, baka, he's obviously part of the Special Class, making his Alice unique to him," the stoic girl said, holding a peculiar looking gun.

"Mou, Hotaru-chan, I only wanted to know what his Alice does, you didn't have to hit me. What is that anyway? Your Baka Gun 3.0?"

"This is my upgraded Baka Gun 2000, it can detect idiots from a mile away and accurately shoot at them. Well, it can now, thanks for being my guinea pig."

The brunette pouted.

The door slammed open, startling the poor brown haired boy. In walked a raven haired youth, with piercing red eyes. His face was contorted into a scowl, and deepened into a glare when his eyes met Kurisu's.

His face turned to Mikan, who was getting up from her position on the floor, "oi, Polka, who's the newbie?"

"Mou, Natsume-kun, my name is Mikan, you've been with me for five years now and you would suspect that you would know my name by now! Mikan! _Mi- Ka –N! _Say it with me now Mik- " his glare shut her up immediately, "he's Anderson Kurisu, a new student, he has the _Book Jumping_ Alice!"

Kurisu might've been seeing things, but he swore he saw Natsume's glare intensify.

"That's not what I meant, what I meant was, what is the newbie doing in _my_ seat?"

Kurisu eeped.

"There's no need to be so stingy Natsume, there's a perfectly good seat next to Ruka-pyon! I know you hate sitting next to me, what better time to swap seats than now?"

Natsume shook his head in frustration. _This girl is so oblivious sometimes that it hurts._

Natsume gave Kurisu another pointed glare, and commanded, "you, newbie, get out of my seat."

Kurisu didn't think that he could pack his stuff so quickly.

"Natsume-kun! There's no need to be mean! Kurisu-kun can have the seat if he wants!"

"Are you saying that you _want_ me to move?"

"Well, if you're going to be this mean, then maybe I am!" Mikan started poking Natsume in the chest for extra emphasis, "not to mention you're a conceited, insufferable, misogynistic jerk!"

"Big words for a simple minded girl," Natsume smirked, "do you know what they even mean?"

"Of course I do! It means that you'rude, sexist a-"

Kurisu couldn't handle it anymore. Before he knew it, he was up and out of his seat, "stop fighting!" His hands reached out and made contact with the two. A bright neon flash extended into and room and receded as fast as it came.

Mikan and Natsume were gone.

The class could only stand in silence.

"…crap."

_**..:Once Upon a Time:..**_

"…So you're saying that if you make direct contact with someone, you can transport them into the world of the last book you've read? And you can see what they're doing in the book when you read it? How do they get out of there?" Hotaru questioned, glancing at the new boy warily.

Kurisu hung his head in shame, "the people or persons have to go all the way to end of the book to get out."

The class became eerily quiet, until all of a sudden- "_holy shit dude, why is your bag glowing?!_"

Tossing his bag open, he found the source of the neon glow, he pulled out a thick hardcover book and opened it to the first chapter, "it's my book, when it glows, it means that they've successfully made it into the book, the trouble is getting out of it, really. Uh, I can read it aloud if you guys want?" He tentatively asked.

Hotaru nodded, "might as well gather round kids, knowing Mikan, this may take awhile," she turned back to Kurisu, "so whats the book you've sent them to?"

He held the book nervously in his arms, _they're going to make fun of me, I know it. I'm fifteen and I'm still reading such childish books!_ He held the book's cover up for them to inspect "this, '_Complete Fairy Tales: A Compilations of Children's Classics'._"

Kurisu blushed when he heard someone sigh in disappointment, "I was kind of hoping he'd say '_Fifty Shades of Grey'._"

That someone was promptly whacked across the head.

"Anyway," ignoring the statement, he began to put on his best story teller voice, "_once upon a time, in a far away forest lived three bears. There was a Mama bear, a Papa bear and a Baby bear…_"

_**.:Once Upon a Time:.**_

The skies opened up and a crash was heard in the usually quiet forest. Two falling teens landed with a thud, their landing cushioned by the overhanging canopy. The female of the two, landed first, followed by the young raven haired male.

"Natsume-kun, why the heck do you weigh so much? I won't be surprised if I broke a couple of bones!" she whined as he got off of her.

"Quit your yapping Polka, I don't weigh as much as you do," he replied snidely.

Rubbing her head, she continued to whine, "mou, Natsume-kun, why do you have to be so mean to me for?"

He rolled his eyes at her while he was scanning the desolate forest, "because you're an idiot, idiot."

She pouted, but didn't reply, "where are we anyways?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "I don't even remember how we got here."

"Hmm, all I can remember was arguing with you and then all of a sudden, Kurisu-kun pushed us and a blinding light flared and _ahh!_" A fist connected with her hand in an _I've-got-it_ sort of way, "we might be here because of Kurisu-kun's Alice! He did have a _Book Jumping_ Alice afterall!"

"_Book Jumping_ Alice? So, we're in a book?"

Mikan nodded in confidence.

"Well, I don't think we can do much about it now, I think we should look around for help, or something," Natsume began walking as Mikan followed.

"I do wonder what book we're in though. Ooh, this is so exciting! Maybe we're in a romance book! Or an action book! Maybe even a sci-fi, or a…"

Natsume sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

_**.:Once Upon a Time:.**_

Mikan face planted right into Natsume's back as he abruptly halted. "Mou Natsume, what was that for?" She peeked her head around him and her grin widened, "ah! A cottage, maybe someone lives there! Let's ask for directions Natsume-kun!"

And before he knew it, he was being lead by the girl with the two pigtails.

She dragged him into the small cottage out of his freewill and continued to venture on with him in tow. He struggled valiantly against her grip, but to no avail. He reluctantly let her go on into the house.

"Hey look Natsume-kun, chairs! We've been walking for _ages_ now, can we sit now? Please, please, pretty please?" she looked at him with overly adoring eyes, and he couldn't say no to her.

"Fine, we've already broken and entered, might as well sit on their furniture while we're at it."

She just about sprinted for the smallest chair, "I call this chair, you can have that one Natsume-kun," she pointed to the chair next to her as she pulled up her own. Staring at the bowl in front of her, her stomach promptly growled.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

Mikan scratched her head in embarrassment, "well, we haven't had lunch yet, and we've been walking for ages, and I don't think the people who live here would mind if we eat some of their porridge, I mean, they must be nice people if they trust people enough to not keep their doors locked, so how about it Natsume, I know you're hungry too," she nudged his rib with her elbow and his stomach growled. She bit back a giggle.

Grabbing a spoon, she dug into the porridge in front of her. Natsume followed suit but grimaced when he noticed the porridge was scalding hot. Pushing it aside, he grabbed the other bowl and took a bite, noticing it was a tad cold, he heated it with his fire, making it the perfect blend of warmth.

"Mm-mm, man, this sure does hit the spot, right Natsume-kun?"

"Hn."

"Not one for dinner talk, eh? No biggie, I can deal with it. This chair's so comfy as well, it's like it was built for me_eee- woah!_"

A crash. A bang. A squeal.

Natsume's head swivelled to her direction.

She was sprawled out on the floor with broken pieces of the chair jaggedly sticking out from under her. "Wow that was scary, I almost had a heart attack! Oh, I hope the owners are understanding and don't make me foot the bill, mou."

With her words, Natsume had a sudden epiphany.

"Oh crap," he muttered whilst smacking his head lightly, "I was such an idiot that I didn't see it."

Mikan cocked her head, "see what Natsume-kun?"

"The story we're in, idiot, it's '_Goldilocks and the Three Bears'_! The chair breaking, the three bowls of porridge, it all adds up!" he exclaimed.

"But if that's true, then where's Goldilocks?" she asked.

He thought about it, "well, I don't really k-"

He sensed her before he heard her. Grabbing onto the brunette, he made a run for the nearest closet, "Natsume-kun, what are you do-"

He shushed her by placing a hand over her mouth, "do you want to live?!"

She slowly nodded.

"Then listen to what I say. Do. Not. Make. A. Sound. Got it?"

She nodded once more.

"Good."

Opening the closet door slightly, he watched on through the cracks.

_**.:Once Upon a Time:.**_

"…_and so, Goldilocks entered the house of the three bears, not noticing the two individuals hiding within the closet. She was tired and hungry, and hoped that the people who lived in the house were nice people._

_When she saw the bowls of porridge on the table, she made herself at home._

'_How silly, they left two bowls uneaten and another one completely eaten! And the chair's broken as well! Perhaps the people living here have gone to collect wood to fix the chair, they would not mind me eating their porridge I don't hope,' she said as she collected a spoon and sat on the biggest chair, she took a bite and scowled. 'Oh this won't do, this chair is much too hard to sit on and this porridge is much too hot.'_

_She lifted herself off the chair and sat on the chair beside it._

_Grabbing her spoon, she took a bite of porridge, her demeanour brightened considerably, 'this chair is much to be desired, but I do believe that this porridge is just right!'_

_A sudden bout of tiredness overtook her and she left the half-eaten bowl of porridge on the table and continued to venture upstairs, 'oh, I do hope they have nice comfy beds up there.'"_

"Oh man," interrupted Mochu, halfway through Kurisu's story, "this girl is stupid."

Half the class nodded in agreement.

"Ahem, can I continue?"

Mochu nodded.

"_Goldilocks found three beds upstairs and squealed in delight, 'I'll try this bed first', she thought to herself as she looked at the biggest bed of them all._

_She lied on the sheets and found that the bed was much too stiff for her poor young back to rest on, so she proceeded onto the medium-sized bed. Once she lied upon it, the bed started collapsing inward and she found that the bed was much too soft for her. She then lied on top of the small bed and found that both the size of the bed and quality fit her just right._

_However, unknown to Goldilocks or the other two intruders, the three bears were making their way back home."_

_**.:Once Upon a Time:.**_

"…I think she's asleep," Natsume declared as he let go of Mikan's mouth.

"Good, I thought I was going to suffocate there," Mikan replied, she noticed the pensive look on Natsume's face and frowned, "what's wrong?"

"Well, after Goldilocks comes in, don't the bears make a quick appearance?"

Mikan flinched, "so you're saying…"

Natsume nodded, and Mikan felt her heart drop.

"We'll make a run for it when they go upstairs, okay?"

Mikan gave an uneasy nod.

The duo heard an unfamiliar growl through the gap in the door.

"Someone has entered our house!" a rough low voice called.

"Oh dear, and it looks like they've eaten our porridge too!" cried a higher pitched voice.

The bigger bear sniffed the air experimentally, his eyes widened at the unfamiliar scent coming from the closet door.

He stalked closer to the door and Natsume and Mikan could practically hear their hearts racing in their chests.

Closer and closer he walked, and with every deliberate step made the two more edgy. His paws latched onto the door handle and-

"Papa bear! Papa bear! Come look! Someone has eaten all of my porridge and has broken my favourite chair!" whined the youngest bear, as he stamped his foot impatiently.

Mama bear exclaimed, "oh dear, and it looks like they've eaten my porridge as well!"

Papa bear let go of the door handle to inspect his own bowl, "and they've eaten my porridge as well!"

A yawn was heard, and everyone's eyes turned to the stairs.

"It looks like we have an uninvited guest," his grin was vicious at best, "shall we give her a warm welcome?"

Baby bear, Mama bear and Papa bear all went upstairs, leaving the other two intruders to themselves.

Natsume seized Mikan's hand in record time and sprinted out the door.

Unscathed, they made it out back into the forest and hid behind a tall bush. Taking a moment to collect themselves, they breathed out simultaneous sighs of relief.

"I think ten years of my life has been scraped off Natsume-kun! This can't be good for my heart!" Mikan exclaimed wildly throwing her arms in the air to create emphasis.

Natsume took a glance at her and nodded in agreement, "for once, I agree with you."

Mikan glanced at the small cottage once again, "I hope Golidlocks is okay in there, she practically risked her life to save our own."

"Unknowingly," Natsume scoffed.

"No need to be such a sourpuss Natsume-kun," Mikan said, her eyes widened suddenly, "oi, whats that glowy thing over there?" she pointed over behind him and he turned to see that there was indeed a glowy thing over there. "Let's check it out!"

Before he could protest, she was already up and running to the glowy thing.

"It's a door Natsume-kun!" she exclaimed, "and, huh? It has '_Chapter Two_' written on it, should I open it?"

Natsume sighed for the umpteenth time that day, "why not? You're going to do it anyway."

Mikan laughed nervously, "you got me there."

The door opened and the two teens walked through the glowing expanse. The door shut behind them as they continued off into the next chapter of their story.

_**.:Once Upon a Time:.**_

* * *

**Hmm, I hope I didn't make them OOC but whatever, they're both 15, five years with one Sakura Mikan should loosen you up a bit, aha.**

**Bear fact: Bears can see as well as humans, can hear a bit better than them, but their sense of smell exceeds out own by about 100 times!**

**In the original **_**Three Bears**_** by Robert Southey, Goldilocks was not a young beautiful girl but instead a bad old woman who took advantage of the three bears trust in people not breaking and entering. The ending is also sort of ambiguous since she jumps out the window and it says that no one knows if she broke her neck or escaped from the bears! Fairytale trivia for ya right there.**

**Some suggestions for the next fairytale? I was planning on doing the original rendition of **_**The Little Mermaid**_** but thought that if there are better and more interesting outputs, then perhaps I'll choose one of them instead!**

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review (even if it's to say how bad my writing is)**


End file.
